The newest x man
by Storm13
Summary: The newest x man arrives in a rather dramatic fashion. she\'s french, find out how she affects the xmen\'s lives. FINALLY FINISHED IT!
1. 1 mutant + pissed crowd= INSTANT LYNCH M...

Disclaimer: :sighs: I don't own the x-men, if I did forge and storm would still be together and Gemma would have joined and bobby would never have left. BUT I DO OWN THE SONG YES I AM SHERYL CROW I LIKE WRITING X MEN FANFICS IN MY SPARE TIME  
  
Not  
Damn you Sheryl damn, you, yes peeps Sheryl crow own the song, I cut out the last verse for the storyline's sake.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gemma stepped up onto the stage a big smile on her face; it had been like a dream this vacation.  
  
Her first vacation alone with Mathew.  
  
It would be over soon, but they still had this one night together, he'd let Gemma pick the place, of course she'd chosen the nearest karaoke bar.  
  
It didn't matter to her that the plaster was uneven and the paint job chipped, or that the carpet was worn from one two many pairs of shoes passing over it, or that the half the fancy festival lights needed changing. As long as she could sing it was perfect.  
  
She loved this town, New York, this was the second time she'd gone on the stage this evening, oh Mathew laughed at her , said she must have mutant powers to charm every audience or something, saying she was such a n innocent that something as simple as music could thrill her so much. But the truth was he loved it when she sang, and she knew it.  
  
  
She would still sing even if he didn't though, she would still sing, because when she was singing nothing else mattered, nothing but the sweet sensations of the rhythm playing over her, she had wanted to be a superstar when she had been a little girl, but her dreams had faded to more realistic things. Here and now, she was a little girl again; the trip to New York Mathew had treated her to, before they were separated in different universities had rekindled all those childhood dreams. Small amidst these great buildings, under the lights on Broadway, but feeling as if nothing in the world could go wrong.  
  
Gemma waved to Mathew in the audience he smiled and waved back, she stepped up to the mic, closed her eyes and began to sing, one of her favorite songs, but one she hadn't sung in a long time…  
  
"She was born in November 1963   
The day that Aldous Huxley died   
And her mama believed   
That every man could be free   
So her mama got high, high, high   
And her daddy marched on Birmingham   
Singing mighty protest songs   
And he pictured all the places   
Where he knew that she'd belong   
But he failed and taught her young   
The only thing she'd need to carry on   
He taught her how to   
Run baby run baby run baby run   
Baby run   
  
Past the arms of the familiar   
And their talk of better days   
To the comfort of the strangers   
Slipping out before they say   
so long   
Baby loves to run   
  
She counts out all her money   
In the taxi on the way to meet her plane   
Stares hopeful out the window   
At the workers fighting   
Through the pouring rain   
She's searching through the stations   
For an unfamiliar song   
And she's pictures all the places   
Where she knows she still belongs   
And she smiles the secret smile   
Because she knows exactly how   
To carry on   
  
So run baby run baby run baby run   
Baby run   
  
as she held the last note, of the chorus caught in the emotion of the song she heard a gasp, a gasp of… fear? What was wrong.  
  
She opened her eyes, looked around the room, a see of faces all staring at her, scared angry, confused, why why are they staring at me like that? She glanced at Mathew, he looked so mad. But what' what did I do?  
  
She looked down at her self …  
  
And screamed!   
  
One hand was holding a gem stone, like the ones that decorated her room, it was a bright sapphire, perfect and unflawed, more valuable than anything she'd ever owned, more beautiful too, her other hand was incased in crystal as she pulled it away from the mic.  
  
"She's a mutant," someone in the crowd whispered disbelievingly.  
  
Mathew, had gotten up without saying anything, the anger still in his eyes, she'd seen him angry before, but not like this. But he loved her…. He wouldn't hurt her! Would he?  
  
He climbed up on stage and advanced towards her…unconsciously she took a step back without thinking about it, and then stopped her self, staring into eyes, so full of anger that they scared her.  
  
"How could you Gemma, how could, you I thought I knew you, how could you be a mutant?" he whispered, that was worse than him shouting at her, "Mathew…" she whispered on trembling lips, how could he think this was her fault, he acted like she'd planned all this, but that wasn't true, this couldn't be happening to her. She put out a hand to push him away from her slightly.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MUTANT BITCH" he yelled angrily, and slapped her hard across the face. She let out a small whimpering sound like a trapped animal and backed away from him.  
  
"GET THAT MUTANT, DEATH TO ALL MUTANT SCUM" someone in the back of the room shouted, jumping up, the rest of the crowd, losing their shock and taking the first course of action that presented itself, stood up and began to move towards the stage.   
  
Gem looked at them, they were like animals, if anyone was a monster it was this crowd, all humanity had drained from those eyes and what was left held no pity.  
  
  
She whimpered again and jumped off the stage, bolting through the door, the shouting mob pursuing her. 


	2. Limited vocabulary OR I think your right

Some of the X-men had been out for the evening, it had been pleasantly spent among the small closer nit group of friends within their team, Logan, Ororo and bobby, walked out into the streets. The original group had contained Remy and Rogue as well but they'd wanted to go off by themselves, and that was understandable since they'd only recently been able to touch each other, it was easy to see why they wanted to be alone as much as possible.   
  
The Peace of the evening was shattered by yells as a frightened young girl about Bobby's age tore past them pursued by a lynch mob of gigantic proportions.  
  
"HOLY SHIT" wolverine swore, catching Ororo, as the crowd thundered past, bowling them over "by the goddess" Ororo muttered staring after the crowd.  
  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE WE HAVE TO HELP THAT GIRL" bobby yelled at them, jerking them into action, they sprinted off after them, the crowd, had backed the girl into an alley way, she cowered against the wall, trying to make herself a small as possible, as close to wall as possible. If she got any closer she'd come out the other side, maybe that's what she wanted. She sure looked scared enough. They swerved into the next alley over, climbing onto the roofs and staring at the scene below them  
  
A man the same age as the girl had stepped out from the crowd, taking a step towards her. "Please Mathew, please don't do this," she whimpered, softly, pushed as far as she could against the wall, eyes wide like a trapped animal. Bobby felt his blood boil, how could you do that to someone you knew? Crowds could be such monsters at times, he knew that from first hand experience, he knew how that girl in the alley felt, and he wanted to yell and tell her that. Instead he said to his friend "Logan you protect her, storm blow the crowd away, and I'll take her out of harms way on an ice sleigh sound good?"   
  
Ororo looked at him, it wasn't like bobby to give orders, normally he was the one taking them, or disobeying them, but he never seemed to mind, then she remembered how the younger man had joined the x men, poor boy, this must be all to familiar to him.  
  
"Notice, you get to save the pretty lady bub" Logan grinned. "Don't be ridiculous" bobby replied, "we're all saving her, but If we don't move now It'll be too late for that, come on!" He whispered savagely, the crowd down there hadn't noticed them yet.  
  
"Right y'ar bub!" Logan jumped down into the Alley, landing between the guy, he assumed that this was Mathew, and the frightened girl, whatever her name was.  
  
"huh" The girl whispered, already so frightened she could barely think straight, whoever this was she didn't know and she didn't care they were all going to kill her, she whimpered, sounding more and more like an animal and buried her face in her hands, screwing her eyes closed.  
  
"You wouldn't be hurting a poor defenseless little girl now would ya" Logan drawled, there was a *snikt* sound as he unsheathed his claws,   
  
"JESUS CHRIST" someone in the crowd swore, that was a pretty darn common reaction to wolverine claws  
  
"IT'S ANOTHER MUTANT GET THEM BOTH" another guy next to Mathew said, Mathew looked uncertain, took a step back from those claws, was getting back at gemma, really worth tangling with those for?  
  
"I STORM, MISTRESS OF THE ELEMENETS COMAND YOU TO LEAVE THE CHILD THE HELL ALONE!" storm said dropping down beside Logan and with a swift motion of her hand, summoning the wind.  
  
The wind roared down the alley with tornado speed, knocking the crowd off their feet and leaving them on their butts on the pavement a few feet away.  
  
"Going my way miss?" bobby laughed, swooping down on and ice sled, grabbing the girl by the waist and lifting her up beside him, as he slid all up to the next buildings roof, out of harms way, she whimpered, still scared as hell, shit if he'd been through what he'd just saw, he'd have been so panicked he wouldn't know who was the good guy.  
He had been  
  
Down in the alley the angry and embarrassed crowd had picked themselves up and decided to charge storm and Logan after all, I mean they were two of em trapped in an alley couldn't be that dangerous  
  
"Think we better leave now before wee need to hurt these suckers" wolverine said, punching on guy without using his claws that was enough to knock him out.  
  
"I think your right my dear friend" storm laughed, took Logan's other hand, summoned the wind and flew up to join bobby, on the roof.  
  
The crowd stared up at them angrily, then someone threw at stone others started joining in.  
  
"OUCH" storm yelped,  
"I think we better be going people" bobby said, trying to keep the girl out of reach of the stones, they didn't really hurt him in ice form.  
  
"I think your right bub" Logan growled, "lead the way"  
  
Storm continued to fly Logan, and bobby kept the girl on the ice sled, she was struggling to free herself, confused and frightened, he really didn't blame her but he couldn't risk her struggling free and falling off the sled  
  
"Shss miss, it's ok we're friends were here to help," he risked taking his eyes off where he was going to gaze down into the frightened girls face.  
  
Gemma had been panicked struggling, she didn't want anyone near her she just wanted to run back to her hotel room and hide under the covers, but Mathew might be there, might ne waiting to turn her in, so where could she run. Didn't matter, had to be somewhere in a city this side, the airport, she could catch a flight home.  
  
But what would her parents think to their little angel being a mutant?  
  
Didn't matter, she could sort it all out as long as she didn't let these others take her. She struggled in the arms of the guy, It didn't help that he was made of ice and his grip was just as strong, but she did it anyway, the cold arms biting through her flimsy jacket.  
  
The guy leaned down, paused in the air, she looked up at him on impulse, he was looking down at her "sssh miss we're friends, we're here to help" he said… she gazed into his kind eyes, and felt safe again, the panic dieing down within her, his face was made of ice but it was a kind face, soft perfect features and a nice smile. She could badly do with a friend right now, and she knew he didn't mean to hurt her she stopped struggling.  
  
He was gazing down at the girl, she was beautiful, he hadn't noticed it before he looked straight into her big brown eyes so filled with panic, and wanted to hug her and make all the pain go away, her brown hair was soft, falling about her face in a way that seemed to invite you too stroke it, her tanned skin was as warm as it could be when you were standing on ice being held onto by someone made of the same material, slowly the panic faded from her eyes and she stopped struggling, "you ok now?" he whispered.  
  
she nodded dumbly.  
  
"If you two are quite finished , we need to get out of here and back to the mansion" Logan said "scratch that we need to get back to the car and tell rogue and gambit that there "alone time will have to wait, If that girl spends any longer with Bobby in those clothes, she going to die of pneumonia."  
  
"I think we can stop with a minute" storm said, glancing down to the city below them, they'd lost the crowd"  
  
"I think your right" gem whispered softly, they land on the roof of a sky scraper, gem takes a step back, slips on the icesled and lands on her butt  
  
"ouch" she laughs, stressed, she been running from an fucking lynch mob for half the evening that had started out so well and now she was saying "Ouch" over tripping up, right Gemma right, and Mathew how could he do that? How when she thought he'd loved her, they'd been going out for a year already, and thought they could weather anything, some anything! Gemma began to cry.  
  
"Poor child" storm said softly, she walked over, to her, bobby de-iced and watched helplessly. It didn't take a genius to see that having someone she knew it that lynch mob, or just having that lynch mob after her in the first place, was enough to make anyone cry, she'd been tough to last out this long. He wanted to help her but he wasn't sure he could, storm was better at that kind of thing.   
  
Storm knelt down in front of the girl, she stroked her hair back out of her face "look at me child" she coaxed, Gemma pulled her head up from her arms and looked at storms kind face.  
It was a pretty face, she'd love to look like that, but she reminded her of her mother. No reason, she just did, gem had the feeling she'd remind anyone of their mum, she seemed to radiate kindness and wisdom, her blue eyes were kind and understanding, but somewhere to the back of them, lurked the shadow of pain, A shadow that came from growing up too fast.  
  
"What's your name child?" she said softly, the voice was soothing, the kind you would use to rock a baby to sleep, Gemma bet she would be great at singing. "G..Gemma" her voice trembled, she choked back her tears.  
  
"good girl" storm whispered, softly so the others wouldn't here, Gemma managed a small rueful smile.  
  
"My name is Ororo" strom continued, this time at normal volume "This is Logan" she motioned to a hairy lumberjack look alike. He looked thought, but he also looked like he could be kind in a gruff kind of way, he looked like he didn't like seeing young people hurt.  
  
"And the one who's been carrying young for the last couple of minutes is bobby" Gemma followed storm's gesture to the man made of ice, except he wasn't made of ice any more he looked like a normal man now, and if she'd been in any kind of state to notice it, Gemma would have thought how cute he was, with his sandy brown hair and soft blue eyes. He smiled, a soft and cheeky little boys smile. "That'd be me, you ok mi…" gem glared at him "Gemma" he finished.   
  
"I think so, I think I'll be fine, hah, some vacation I g et myself into, I'm never going on holiday again"  
  
"your not American darlin'?" Logan asked  
  
"No I'm French and I'm not your DARLIN'" Gemma said, the last word almost a growl.  
  
"Logan calls all the girls that, don't worry," bobby laughed   
  
"I think we should get back to the car and call the others" storm said  
  
"Others?"   
  
"Our fellow x men, remy and rogue"  
  
"remy is a French name but rogue?"  
  
"Her code name, no one knows her real name"  
  
"Really, so you're the almighty x men you don't look like terrorists to me"  
  
"We're not dahlin', we're the good guys" wolverine said indignantly  
  
"I thought those news reports were a load of bullshit, I mean your always fighting these other terrorist mutants, why would you do that if you were on their side" gem shrugged "journalists are an annoying bunch"  
  
  
"Yeah well, you said it not me" bobby grinned.  
  
"Shall we go?" storm asked  
  
"I think your right dahlin', we should go"  
  
"here" bobby said to gem "if your gonna ride with me you might need the extra coat"  
  
gemma looked up at him, he'd taken off is coat, preparing to change back into ice form  
  
"aren't you gonna get cold" she asked  
  
"nah, don't feel the cold in my cie form"  
  
"Ok than, thanks, thats sweet"  
  
"what's a little coat between freinds" he grinns, gemma manages to smile back, her life had been turned upside down in just one evening, but she wansn't going to curl up in alittle ball and die, she was going to fight back.  
  
She was going to be an x man  
  
whatever an x man was.  
  
**AUTHORS NOTE: I know bobby's eyes are sometimes brown but marvel keeps on changing what s a girl to do?** 


	3. VIVE LE FRANCE!

They were a block away from car, they swooped down and landed in a alley, bobby de iced, and let go of Gemma, she took of his coat and held it out to him.  
  
"no keep it" he smiled "I'll be fine"  
  
"thanks" Gemma grinned back, they were all being so kind to her, especially bobby, but still this was all like a dream she expected to wake up from, if she ever saw Mathew again she'd punch him through a wall.  
  
Or maybe not, she still couldn't get her head round what he'd done, she wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him or to beg him to take her back, she wasn't sure she just wanted to never see him again and forget about him.  
  
Yeah that last one sounded good,  
  
But it was gonna take a while to forget, to forget the memories of the times they'd shared, and to forget the memories of his angry face.  
  
It was gonna take a while.  
  
Storm was ringing the two others they'd talked about, they were only two blocks away, at some small restaurant, they'd be right away, they'd just finished paying the bill.  
  
Nice timing.  
  
They arrived at the car about the same time, they'd walked the last part, didn't want to be spotted, there was enough trouble without that.  
  
"So dis be the charming lady you picked up, what's your name chère?" Remy bent to kiss her hand but she pulled it from his grasp and pouted  
  
"Oh toi ! Je ne suis pas ta chère, et ne commence pas avec le charme français je connais TOUTES les lignes, et ils ne marchent pas sur moi. »  
  
« VOUS PARLEZ FRANçAIS ! » Remy yelled happily in French.  
  
« Is it just mah or did y'all not get what thah where sayin either?" rogue drawled in her southern accent.  
  
" No dahlin, I didn't understand a goddamn thing and I still don't"  
  
Gemma and Gambit were babbling away ten to the dozen in French, bobby said nothing, just glared at gambit, rogue didn't look to happy either.  
  
**Authors note: Who wants a translation?** 


	4. I know so

When they got back to the mansion it was late but one light was still on.  
  
"The professor's still up"  
  
"He must have known we were coming"  
  
"Who's the professor?" Gemma asked curiously, she'd quit babbling in French now and they'd manage to learn that she and gambit had been talking about France and in particular how beautiful the capital was.  
  
"He owns this place," bobby said, leaning forward to prop his arms on the back of her seat he was sitting behind her, Gemma tilted her head up so she could look at him while he talked.  
  
"It's a school where mutants can learn to control their powers, but that's just a front, though wwe do want to educate mutants so they can blend in, and a lot of them with less obvious powers that are easy to hide do go on to lead perfectly normal lives, some of us become x men."  
  
"The x men," storm took over " are a team Xavier created to defend humans against mutant terrorists who think they can win the humans over by violence"  
  
"Like magneto and the brotherhood?" Gemma asked, she'd always followed mutant activity with great interest, but not that much fear, she'd always thought that they had to be like humans, some were evil, some were good, most hovered somewhere in the middle, the bad guys just got more press coverage.   
  
"Yeah like those idiots" bobby replied  
  
"I'm in, if you'll have me, not like I've got anywhere else to go."  
  
"You could go home" Logan said, he hadn't spoken all trick   
  
"Nah, my parents hate mutants"  
  
"They wouldn't have to find out"  
  
"They would, plus then I'd have to face Mathew, which is the last thing I want to do" Gemma looked down at her feet "And I don't want my parents to know, I don't want them to think they're "little angel" is one of the bad guys, they've got my supermodel sister, they'll survive,  
  
"Your sister's a supermodel?"   
  
"nah she'd like to be but she just models for covers to teen magazines and Naf-Naf shopping catalogues my parents disapprove but they'll get over it"  
  
"How are you gonna explain that you didn't come back from you vacation?"  
  
There was a pause, Gemma was still staring at her feet, finally she said "I don't know"  
  
The car jerked to a stop m they'd come to the end of the drive.  
  
Bobby touched Gemma's shoulder lightly, she turned to look at him, his hand still lingering on her shoulder "I'm sure the professor will think of something"  
  
She smiled up at him, an innocent smile, full off hope. "You think so?"  
  
He smiled back "I know so," he took his hand off her shoulder with a trace of regret.  
  



	5. Interior decorators

Authors note: here's the translation from chapter 3: Gemma: Oh you, I'm not your dear, and don't start on me with your French charm, I know all the lines and they don't work on me  
  
REMY: YOU KNOW FRENCH!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the x men and Gemma were through the door xavier's voice sounded in their heads  
  
*X-men bring miss…Gemma, and come to the office*  
  
"Ah is it just me or did some guy just speak in our heads?" Gemma asked nervously   
  
" Xavier's a telepath, you'll get used to it" bobby grinned  
  
" I think it took us all by surprise the first time" storm smiled.  
  
"Hell yes sugah" rogue laughed  
  
"Gambit agree wit dat"  
  
"I agree with tha Cajun dahlin"  
  
Gemma laughed as they all rushed to put in their two cents in various accents and sayings, they looked at her and she looked back, they realized and laughed too, the undercurrent of fear from earlier in the evening was still there in gem's blood... But it was buried deep enough to wait till later, till she was in private. She would not let herself get upset again in front of these people who might one day become friends, and/or teammates but for now were still strangers.   
  
"This way" storm motioned, leading them to a room further back in the house, she pushed open a door, opening it on to an office.  
  
Sitting with their back to them was an old, bald man in a wheel chair, he had a cat on his knee and was stroking it "good evening x men, tell me what happened, hello Gemma"  
  
"I'm never gonna get used to that   
  
"Yes you will, now please tell me what happened."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier for you to read my mind?"  
  
"If you wish"  
  
"Try it" Gemma said, now that she knew he was doing it, she felt a slight brush to her consciousness, like someone was in her head with her, she tensed, trying to push it away, Xavier tensed in her chair, the others looked at her and him.  
  
"woah" bobby said softly, watching the two of them  
Xavier relaxed first. "I can't read you when you resist, you really have a remarkably strong will …Gemma"  
  
"I'm sorry, I panicked, please feel free to try again, I won't fight back this time"  
  
This time xavier just concentrated for a few moments before speaking  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened Gemma, humans fear what they do not understand we try and change that, I think you might be a little too old for the actually school, so if you do not wish to you country and you wish to stay here, you can join the x men after some training." He offered  
  
"I don't want to go back, I don't want my parent's to know, can you help me with that?"  
  
"There was a plane crash today, it's not been on the news yet but we can coincide with the news report and tell your parents, are you sure you want that"  
  
"They'd rather think I was dead than know their 'precious angel' was a mutant" Gemma spat bitterly.   
  
"As you wish, drake, could you show Gemma the guest room, when she's settled in if she still wishes to stay she can have the room next to yours, you can explain how the rooms work here."  
  
" Ok professor, Gemma?" Bobby hesitated by the door, waiting for her; she smiled and walked over quickly.  
  
"So how do the rooms work here?" Gemma asked  
  
"Well it's pretty cool, you get funds to decorate them and furnish them how you want, within reason, some of us x men are quiete the interior decorators, storm asked for the attic and it's practically unfurnished just a futon bed on a platform under the skylight, a little desk and chair, and the rest is all filled with plants its like a forest"  
  
"Sounds cool,"  
  
"Yeah, we're all pretty different, the guestrooms pretty simple, but if you stay, it's a real test to your creativity, of course this is just for the x men, the normal students of Xavier's school for the gifted, sleep in dorms."  
  
Gemma laughed, "good old university dorms, the same the world over"  
  
"Yup" bobby agreed, laughing, he pinched his nose and added "smelly" 


	6. It

"So this is the guest room," bobby said, swinging over the door, he stared at Gemma's face "Gemma you ok?"  
  
"yeah, oh god but this is just my fucking luck, I spent my primary school years as the outside as of the group for being to smart, my sister's prettier than me, and finally to top it all of I'm a mutant, And the lynch mob was led by whom? No one except my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now, you know whats idiotic , I thought he LOVED me? Can you believe it?" she screamed half hysterically,  
  
"Ya I can believe it", bobby said, catching her hand, and holding it, holding her eyes, "the world is a hard place Gemma, some of us have it bad, I'm sorry, try to forget him, he's an asshole. Go to sleep and try to forget, it'll look better in the morning"  
  
"ya, your right" she whispered, "it'll look better in the morning" she wasn't convinced.  
  
"night Gemma," he smiled gently, call if you want anything my rooms down the hall.  
  
"k, thanks" she smiled at him, they were starting to become friends already. "I will" she added, he smiled, and closed the door behind him.  
  
As soon as he was gone gem threw herself on the guestroom bed and cried away all the horror of the evening 


	7. Out of reach

Storm hesitated outside the guest room door, listening to the sound of singing drift through the wood from the attached bathroom, she'd been sent to help Gemma find her way down to breakfast, the mansion was big, wouldn't want her to get lost.  
  
It had been bobby's idea, it was strange no one could accuse bobby of being anything but an all around nice guy with a fun streak a mile wild and a talent for practical jokes, but he seemed to have soft spot for the girl, she supposed it was because she reminded him of what it had been like for him when he joined the x men, but he was going out of his way to make sure everyone was nice. It was quite touching.  
  
" So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you  
  
But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  
Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be  
  
Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me,"  
the words drifted through the door, storm surfaced from her thoughts and knocked, "COMING" Gemma called from inside, storm could hear the water from the shower shut off.  
  
A few moments later Gemma appeared in the same clothes she'd been in last night, the dress was dirty and the jacket was torn, "sheesh we're gonna have to get you some clothes" Ororo laughed "Yeah I know, is there anyone my size I can borrow from just for the day?" Gemma asked, "Hum I don't know, you might it into one of kitty's old outfits or Siryn's, I don't think you'd share Polaris' taste for green so she's out, well are you changing before or after breakfast?"  
  
"before, I'd really like to be wearing something more substantial than this for breakfast"  
  
The party dress had been short to begin with, now it should really be come under the category "rags", not clothes.  
  
"I see what you mean, stay here a minute and I'll see if I can find something you something"  



	8. Hand me downs

By the time Gemma had changed into somebody's old cast offs and they'd walked to breakfast, everyone was there.  
  
It was a nightmare,   
  
It was so crowded it was bursting at the seems, how can one team at one breakfast table cause so much havoc, the students weren't even here, it was just the x men now there were a lot of them but Jesus this was ridiculous. Gemma just wanted to scream.  
  
Bobby brushed up beside her "crazy isn't it? He grinned, let me help you find the breakfast among this forest of people" he grinned   
  
"Bobby I swear you're an angel" Gemma sighed in relief.  
  
"Nah that'd be him" bobby said, gesturing towards a guy with big white wings.  
  
"Wow I wonder where he got the name," Gemma said sarcastically, bobby laughed at the joke.  
  
"So will mademoiselle be eating the cornflakes the croissants or the sausages this morning"  
  
"How can you Americans eat meat so early in the morning I don't understand,"  
  
"I don't myself, I've always eaten cereal but Logan seems to like it."  
  
"He would" Gemma laughed  
  
"Yeah well, Logan's Logan"  
  
"Well duh, who else would he be"  
  
"I guess that sounded stupid huh"  
  
"That's ok I sound stupid all the time" Gemma grinned, but the smile didn't show in her eyes, they were sad normal. It hurt bobby that he couldn't seem to make those eyes happy.  
  
"no your not, Hey whose hand me down's are those I'm sure I've seen them before" bobby said, just picking a topic of conversation at random so he could talk to her a while longer, he would do anything if he could just keep talking and talking to Gemma forever, do anything just to be near this beautiful girl with the broken heart. The broken heart he couldn't possibly heal, she was so out of his league, he would never be the one to heal her heart, gambit maybe, but never him. 


	9. fainting telepaths

"Hey you must be the new girl, like hi, like wassup" a teenager came running up to Gemma and bobby, interrupting them.   
  
She wore a bright yellow trench coat, a pink t shirt and matching bandana and some black shorts. "like my names jubilee whats yours'" she asked.  
  
"ah …gemma" Gemma said in a slightly hesitating voice, looking in disbelieve (what is she wearing?)  
  
"Gemma nice name, "  
  
"IT IS not a nice name I hate my name it sounds like I'm a china doll or something"  
  
"Well then we'll just call you gem sugah" rogue said as she waltzed by with food on her plate.  
  
"That suits you better" bobby laughed, "a little gem"  
  
"I'm not little" gemma growled,  
  
"It's a figure of speech"  
  
"Don't ever call me little again bobby, you don't wanna see me when I'm mad and I'm sick of being called, child, little, and any other form of endearment associated with youth size or generally being the new kid on the block"  
  
Bobby snorted "it happens to everyone it'll wear out but I'll try to remember not to call you anything like that  
  
"so gemma, ah I mean gem" jubilee said horridly, chewing on her gum "ya like video games?"  
  
"sure do, what kind do you play?"  
  
"oh all sorts, love resident evil, me and bobby are always competeing over the scroes on that2  
  
"RESIDENT EVIL IS SO Cool, I love that game" gemma exclaimed, so the girl didn't have the greatest fashion sense, she still seemed nice in fact everyone here seemed nice.  
  
"Hi my name is jean, and this is my husband scott, he's the leader of the team, and I'm the other resident telepath of this place" the redhead said, ditzy smile, overly enthusiastic and points out how powerful they are first thing.  
  
Oh god not one of them,  
  
Gemma felt the light touch on her mind as jean tried to read it and rebelled immediately, jean across from gaped at her open mouthed…  
  
And fainted  
  
"JEAN" scott yelled, falling down beside her.  
  
(oh please,) gemma thought, she glanced over at jubilee and bobby who were trying not to bust a gut laughing.  
  
"so" ororo and rogue said, walking up to Gemma with smiles on their faces "you wanna go shopping today, you can't borrow kitty's old ones forever."  
  
"heck yes, I really don't think this is my colour, and I would really like my own clothes" 


	10. Shopping

"By the goddess Gemma, do French people have this special dispensation that they look good in anything?" storm laughed as her new friend examined herself critically in the mirror.  
  
"hum, what you say?" Gemma said surveying the outfit in the mirror, she was wearing a tight pair of blue legging is some kind of velour material it, they caught the light just great and really brought out her figure, the top was a black sleeveless roll neck and she'd dumped a denim jacket over the top, she didn't need anything for the autumn yet, they were having a nice Indian summer, but Gemma had thought ahead. In the other bags somewhere there was a tight pair of jeans, a black long sleeved t shit and a blue ribbed cardigan she also ha a roll neck black cashmere sweater and a pair of black jog pants, a black zip up hooded sweater and some more summery clothes, she'd also brought a bikini for the pool at Xavier's, she'd never lived in a house with a pool before. Her life was looking a tiny bit better, but not much.  
  
"I said do all French people have this rule that they look good in anything"  
  
"Nah besides I didn't choose it to look good, it's just comfy, I don't see the point a skirts for everyday wear and leggings are easy to move in."  
  
"And they make ya look like a million dollars sugah" rogue laughed  
  
"Thanks rogue, you do look to bad yourself amie"  
  
"Ya been hanging out with remy too long if ya say that sugah" rogue said suspiciously, Gemma sighed.  
  
"It's French rogue it means 'friend' can I help it that I speak the same language your boyfriend does"  
  
"Sorry sugah"  
  
"s'allright"  
  
"So Gemma, why did jean faint while trying to read your mind? I mean her fainting isn'tm are occurrence" storm began  
  
"She's such a ditz" rogue intercepted in her southern accent.  
  
"Well that aside, it was kinda weird" storm finished  
  
"I don't think she could take not being able to get into my mind as well as the proffesor could,"  
  
"You really do have remarkable strength of will gemma"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"And what do yah think of our glorious leadah sugah?" rogue asked  
  
"scott? He has a pole up his ass"  
  
"a big one" storm laughed.  
  
There was a companiable silence for a moment the storm said "well he can be a good leader in the field though, we have danger room session later today, you should come, the sooner you start training your powers and learning to control them the better"  
  
"Yeah sure, when is it" Gemma replied, anything to keep from just sitting in the guest room and thinking about Mathew  
  
"we have some lessons and things we need to sort out before then when we get back, but if you go up to bobby class, he's doing English literature can you believe no one thought that's what he'd teach, at the end of school he'll take you."  
  
"you guys all teach a lesson then, after you graduate from the school if you stay on you teach the kids when your not on missions"  
  
"most of us do, I mean we have to keep a semblance of a job for all the times we use xavier's credit cads for something like this, and If you like kids, it's a good enough job"  
  
"yeah I suppose it is kids can be so sweet, what do you teach?"  
  
"history" orroro smiled  
  
"gym" rogue laughed.  
  
"I thought so" Gemma laughed with her the girls left the shop, happy with their purchases  
  
"Are you still upset about what happened" Storm asked her new friend on the way home, gem was staring into space with a melancholy look on her face in the back of the car.  
  
"Yeah a little I guess, I'm getting over it …slowly, nut it hurts, I was with him a long time before all this"  
  
"Yeah broken hearts are killers" storm said  
  
"Ah'll say and she's speaking from experience sugah" rogue put in.  
  
"rouge please lets not talk about that, it was a long time ago" Storm laughed, the women fell silent each lost in their own thoughts, only half tuning into the radio where Alicia Keyes was singing "fallin'" 


	11. Guys in spandex

Gemma peeked hesitantly round the door of bobby's English class she was a little early for the danger room session so she snuck into the class and sat at a free desk, putting a finger to her lips in a conspiratorial gesture to the children that populated bobby's English class.  
  
There were a few giggles  
  
"Now class settle down the class will be over soon, there's nothing funny about alliteration, bobby said, his back to them as he wrote on the board.  
  
"So alliteration is when you have several words in a sentenced or line of poetry that begin with the same sound, like catch as catch can or, slithering slimy snakes got it?"  
  
There was a chorus of nods and smiles and "yes's" as he turned to them, he hadn't seen gemma yet.  
  
The bell went and all the students started stuffing things in their bags, ready to rush for the door  
  
"HOLD IT, hold it right their, the homework is write at least half a page on love in prose or a short poem, for the next lesson allright, now any questions?" he asked,  
  
Gemma was the only one who was sitting down, "please sir," she said with a wink, raising her hand "I'm new and foreign, and I'm not good at writing stories in this language sir, any tips?"   
  
"well, uhm Gemma I always start with my antagonist and work it out from their," boby said, walking over to her and holding out his hand, she took it and he drew her close to him, the kids laughed at them fooling around "but it's up to you to find your own style and technique" Gemma grinned, pushing away from him slightly, "thanks for the tip", bobby laughed, "class dismissed he said, the kids ran for the door, when they were all gone and there was just the two of them their Gemma asked if they were ready to go.  
  
"yeah lets get you kitted out for the danger room already" bobby smiled  
  
When they took the elevator down to one of the sub basements, hank was waiting for them, "your attire for training is waiting for you oh newest addition to our team" the big blue guy said to Gemma, she arched an eyebrow, didn't say anything but looked at bobby expectantly.  
  
"he means hello new person, your costumes waiting for you"  
  
"I know that but what costume"  
  
"Generally spandex or leather, we all wear costumes"  
  
"Guys in spandex? Gimme gimme" Gem laughed  
  
"You have a sick mind"  
  
"Talking of minds, did the professor mind read me last night to find out what I'd want"  
  
"probably"  
  
"I'm gonna have ta speak to him about that, I hate having people take things from my head without asking"  
  
"I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he won't do it without asking,a lthough from what I saw last night, he couldn't do it anyway, at least not without cerebro."  
  
"cerebro?"  
  
"it enhances his powers, detects the use of mutant powers, that's what he uses to find us"  
  
"I see, did he last night?"  
  
"no we just saw the crowd, a lucky coincidence"  
  
"yeah lucky, by the way I never thanked you… for saving my life"  
  
"your welcome, it's nothing, I mean what were we supposed to do, ignore it and go home?"  
  
"others might of done"  
  
"we're not them gemma"  
  
"I know that, thanks anyway, shall we go see that costume then?"  
  
"yeah" bobby dropped it, he could tell she wanted it dropped.  
  
The costume in question looked great on gemma, it wasn't yellow like some of the others costumes still were, there was no yellow on it anywhere, the costume it most resembled was bobby's new one, the one that was made up of the black leather with yellow spandex, the all in one and the trench coat, yah that costume.  
  
Gemma's costume was a black cat suit, the legs were long, There was a v-neck that outlined the upper arms of the big red x that crossed her chest, changing into a belt when it reached the right height. There were no sleeves, the lines of the x followed the contour of the top half when it came to the neck and arms, Gemma also had a pair of gloves that looked like rogues, that way she couldn't cut herself on the crystals but she had enough room, to what? Gemma wondered why she'd been thinking about throwing knives, hummm she could experiment with that.  



	12. Girl(s) in spandex

Bobby was trying not to stare as Gemma walked past him into the danger room and stood in the middle of the floor looking up. God she looked just plain drop dead GORGEOUS in that outfit, with great effort he closed his mouth, she had enough troubles with out him drooling over her, maybe after she forgot about what had happened and settled in properly then maybe he'd tell her how he felt for her, but right now? He figured his attentions would be LESS than welcome  
  
"So are the others here yet?" she asked  
  
"Nah Cyclops was being his usual self "your about gems age bobby, take her to the danger room and show her the basics before we throw her into a team session, idiot, its not gonna keep it any easier afraid we're all on higher level, you really should have an hour on the basics before the kind of thing he throws into but hey, we'll work with what we have."  
  
"I'm a quick learner" gem said, turning to grin at him, hands on her hips  
  
"Lets see how quick, we don't need any simulation for this, but try and concentrate on your powers, try and recreate whatever you felt and/ or did when you first discovered them, aside from panic" Bobby laughed, "Xavier can probably help you better with this"   
  
"Ok, I'll try, I guess" gem said hesitantly, she felt the light brush of a telepath on her mind, and this tie relaxed, she didn't know whether it was part of her powers that she could block telepaths or whether it was just evidence that she was very strong willed, or to put it not so politely PIG HEADED AS HELL.  
  
She listened attentively to Xavier's voice in her head for a moment, (I think I've got it) she left the thought open to him, *do you think you can manage with bobby now?* Xavier's voice asked kindly in her head. (Yeah I'll be fine, can you please get out of my head, I don't mean to be rude, but it bothers me to have someone in here more than necessary) Gemma pleaded *quite all right, * Xavier thought at her, and then the presence was gone from her mind.  
  
"Weird feeling talking to someone in your head huh" bobby asked, crossing over to the controls for the danger room, "yeah it is" gem replied "hey bobby, catch" she yelled throwing a single perfect crystal knife, blunted at the end, when he turned round.  
  
"You are a quick learner," he grinned, catching the knife with one hand, iced up so it wouldn't scratch, gem beamed.  
  
" Told ya, so bobby d show me the ropes"  
  
"Bobby d? If you say so"  
  
"Quit stalling and show me what we're supposed to be doing, I'm just aching for a workout!"  
  
That bobby could believe, gem looked like she enjoyed a bit of exercise, she didn't look like she did the "twenty press ups and aerobics exercise" activities, she looked like she liked to run, move bike, dance, do things that weren't designed to keep you in shape but did while giving you a fun time, the kind of activities he liked, he grinned  
  
"your on", danger room was the best workout in the world, and somehow bobby knew she would enjoy it. 


	13. Looks like paris, smells like paris BUT ...

Gemma actually gasped when bobby started the simulation, and they were suddenly standing under the eifel tower, in the park.  
  
"Looks like Paris, sounds like Paris, feels like Paris, even SMELLS like Paris, but there is no way on gods earth I'm in Paris" Gemma said recovering herself "we are still in westchestchir right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then how the hell does this machine work, is this some kind of virtual reality, I mean if we see enemies here are they just picture, if the jersey devil suddenly appears can it hurt us"  
  
"Why those questions in particular? I mean why did you think of fighting" bobby asked, it was like she knew what the   
  
"Oh come on bobby, with a name like 'the danger room' it's not hard to figure out it's a combat ring, kinda, so how does it work?"  
  
"Well I can't explain the actually technicalities, you'd have to ask hank or the professor about that, unless you wanna look up the inventor, but I think storm would be seriously pissed if you did that?"  
  
"Storm pissed? Now why do I think that would be a rare occurrence" gem said, running her hand along the walls of nearby buildings she could hardly believe this wasn't real.  
  
"Because it is a rare occurrence that's why, she controls the weather, imagine what would happen if she just totally flipped"  
  
"major floods, I'd say"  
  
"Exactly, you have no idea how major"  
  
"so when did she get THAT pissed"  
  
"When said inventor, or rather the person who last updated, the danger room, dumped her and a few weeks later hooked up with mystique, who happens to be a badguy"  
  
"OUCH, looks like I'm not the only one with the ability to pick sucky boyfriends" Gemma explained, still running her hands over the stone "fascinating" she whispered as Bobby laughed at the previous joke.  
  
"So anyway how do we use this, I mean any safety tips" gem asked  
  
"Basically, think of this as real life you can get hurt, the only difference is that we can stop the simulation any time"  
  
"Which you could do that in real life" laughed  
  
  
"Yeah that would be pretty neat wouldn't it… miss the bus no problem just press pause"  
  
"Make a date and have to stand the guy up? Just press rewind"  
  
"Spill the drink all over the girls shirt, press rewind"  
  
"Did you ever actually do that?" Gemma gawped  
  
"uhm…Yes"  
  
"OH MY god bobby," Gemma burst out laughing, Cyclops chose that exact moment to walk in  
  
"If you two have finished doing the stand up comic routines, would you mind telling me how much you actually showed her bobby?" Scott asked  
  
" Whose 'her' the cats mother one eye? Stop talking about me like I'm not there"  
  
"You been hanging out with wolverine already? Don't call me one eye"  
  
"Then don't talk about me like I'm not here its not polite, as for your question bobby got to explaining how the hologram works,"  
  
"So you know that the pain is real but it can …"  
  
"Yes I know that you can stop at any time, fine, believe me if I'm suffering I'll yell, being brave about pain is not one of my strong points"  
  
"Do you know any fighting techniques"  
  
"Do I know any fightin' techniques? Do I know any fightin' techniques hah listen one eye.."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Scott growled.  
  
"Whatever, big cities are all the same, its not a good thing for a girl to be defenseless, either you rely on a big muscled guy to protect you or you take self defense or some other form of contact, since I'm a feminist, relying on a man is not my thing"  
  
"So you do know how to fight?"  
  
"Yes you idiot I do, I do kickboxing and fencing ok?"  
  
"Hey young lady less of that lip"  
  
"I'm not lady"  
  
"wooah you got told Cyke" bobby laughed, "oh and gemma, if you're a feminist remind me never to hold a door, or anything else for you unless you ask"  
  
"I'll do that bobby wouldn't wanna have to bite your head off now would I?" Gemma laughed  
  
"You gracious little you Gemma? Bite my head off, why I don't believe you'd do such a thing" bobby teased  
  
"Try me" she laughed turning away from him, and walking a few steps to look a round the simulation, leaving bobby with a full few of her back and uhmm….lower things. The way Gemma walked or rather strutted; even when she wasn't thinking about it was very… hippy. She positively swayed…. This was not helping bobby's attempts not stare a t her   
  
(OH hell….if she catches my staring and kills me I don't give a damn, she's too irresistible not to watch her every move) bobby thought. 


	14. Gym class revisted

The others had pilled in and Cyclops had announced the exercise for the day, surprise, surprise something simple. Tag in pairs over the virtual reality, oh yeah and he'd conveniently decided to leave the simulation bobby had programmed on for the training session; he'd just added a few "extras". Gem couldn't help wondering what those "extras" were probably people to fight.  
  
"Get into pairs now" Gem bit back a laugh, Cyclops really did sound like a gym teacher.  
  
She hated gym lessons.  
  
Exercise should be fun, should be a choice the kind of sports you wanted to play, you shouldn't be forced to work with people you didn't like, shouldn't be subject to so many rules.  
  
"Still want me to show you the ropes" bobby grinned coming up behind him  
  
"I was gonna wait for gambit to explain it in French, just to make sure I'd understood everything right, but sure" Gem grinned turning to him, when they stood next to each other they were about level, she was just the tiniest bit shorter than him, the top of her head banging on his nose.  
  
"You'll wait for ever for him" bobby laughed "him and rogue always partner now whenever we work in pairs"  
  
"That's understandable, just another excuse for a couple to spend time together" gemma replied  
  
"So how you settling in?" bobby asked,   
  
"Fine, I got the drafts of my room approved by the professor" gem smiled "actually I need a big, strong, tall man to reach the ceiling for the paint job tomorrow, that's after he's helped me carry all the equipment home"  
  
"I'm not that much taller than you"  
  
"I was talking a bout gambit"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Just joking, god you should have seen your face" Gem giggled, "so you gonna help me redecorate or not."  
  
"Of course I'll help a pretty lady redecorate, how can I possibly refuse? Besides I don't have any classes Friday,"  
  
"WILL YOU TOO STOP TALKING AND DO SOME WORK"  
  
That was too much for Gem  
  
(HE IS SOOOOOO Related to my gym teacher) she burst out laughing  
  
"Scat" Cyclops growled making shooing motions  
  
Bobby rolled his eye "tag" he yelled tapping gem on the back "catch me if you can!"  
  
  
Big mistake, this was Paris. She knew the city like the back of her hand. 


	15. oh champs deylsee

OH champs d'Elyessé" Gem sang peeking out of a side street onto one of the main streets of Paris, as the song she was singing suggested this high street WAS called 'champs d'Elyessé' and it was definitely an easy place to find for someone who didn't know the area, there were also good places to hide. There were countless top designer shops and Of course 'L'arc de triumph.'  
  
Gem slid through as many shops on the insides as possible, bobby hadn't programmed any people and Cyclops hadn't put any in that she could see so far so the shops that were normally teeming with people were now deserted and that felts strange to Gemma. Gambit was from New Orleans, they shared the language and part of the heritage but not the home town, Gem had grown up here, the cities rhythm beat in her blood like a second heart. Soon she was nearly up to the tourist attraction, she slipped from the shop down into the metro, underneath the street and up UNDER the arc, if he was where she thought he'd be he wouldn't have spotted her yet.   
  
Gem ran her fingers along the wall of the arc de triumph feeling the stone cool and smooth against her hand, she just couldn't believe this wasn't the real Paris that this wasn't a whole city, that this was just one room, it was amazing. She tried the door handle and it swung open, bingo! Gem mounted the steps into the last floor of the arc, no bobby. Well what did she expect him not to hide or something? She searched the floor as quietly as possible before deciding he wasn't there. (The roof) she'd never been on the roof, you weren't allowed, she scanned the ceiling. There, there was the ladder, she jumped up, failed to reach it, dragged a fold up chair to it, still trying to be silent, and pressed the clip, the ladder fell with a slight bang. (DAMN).  
  
Gem dropped from the chair and climbed up the ladder quickly, she looked around still no bobby, DARNIT maybe he'd heard her, maybe he was on one of the roofs nearby, she WAS sure she'd seen him go down those side streets, he had to be somewhere on the champs d'Elyessé, she just KNEW it, otherwise it would be the Eiffel tower, she bet you anyone who could fly or climb well would be using THAT, and bobby would probably try to do something more original, there was of course Notre Dame but compared to here? There weren't enough places to hide.  
  
She sighed and walked to the edge of the roof to get a good look at the town below, she was scanning the streets for any sign of bobby when she heard a sound behind her. She swung round, bobby had just pulled himself up onto the roof from the spot just on the side where he'd been hovering on an ice slide, he made a mad dash for the ladder, but Gem rushed forwards to block him, diving into a rolling tackle. Unfortunately gem's foot hit the edge of the ladder, and her speed sent her careering into bobby way too fast! She collided with him and they were both knocked backwards into thin air "SHIT!" gem yelled. Wildly trying to form some kind of crystal rope or something to dig into the side of the building, she succeeded in getting a crystal grappling hook as bobby iced up beneath her, but it wasn't exactly gonna take their weight and it probably wouldn't cut into the stone of the building, She screamed closing her eyes and waiting for them to crash into the floor… or something.  
  
It never came, instead the hit the cold ice of bobby's ice slide, tumbling over and over down the ramp to the ground and ending up in a breathless heap on the pavement.  
  
"Remind me to take … more preliminary lessons" gem said heaving herself to her feet"and by the way tag" she touched bobby's arm, he groaned and lay there looking up at her with a tired look on his face as if to say "how can you even suggest getting up of this nice comfy pavement"  
  
"STOP" Cyclops voice rang out behind them, the simulation faded behind them and everyone somehow made it back to ground level to stare at bobby, gem and Cyclops.  
  
"Quick thinking Bobby, And GEMMA do the words ' bull in a china shop' mean anything to you?"  
  
"Hey it was an accident I tripped, I'm sorry"  
  
"You'd better be you could Have hurt both yourself and bobby badly, you can't afford to make Mistakes in this job"  
  
Cyclops didn't look like He was gonna finish any time soon, it was about then that gemma tuned out.  



	16. Poles up the ass

After the danger room session  
  
Gem sighed she'd been listening to Cyclops tell her off ffor a bout ten minute already finally she'd had enough.  
  
"GOD HOW LONG IS THAT POLE UP YOUR ASS SCOTT!" she screamed raising her hands " I TRIPPED, IF I HADN'T TRIPPED We WOULD BE OK BUT I SERIOUSLY DOUBT We WOULD BE WORRIEDABOUT FALLING OFF OF THE ARC DE TRIUMPH IN A REAL FIGHT, I I THINK THAT WOULD BE THE LEAST OOF OUR WORRIES! I AM SO SURE THAT NOBODY ELSE HERE STARTED THEIR TRAINING BY PLAYING TAG! I MEAN COME ON STOP TREATINT ME LIKE A TWO-YEAR; OLD THERES NO NEED TO BORE EVERY ONE ELSE TO TEARS JUST TO KEEP MY SAFE OK? I HATE BEING BABIED! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO START AT THE LEVEL YOU GUYS ARE AT GIVE ME THE LESSONS ON A PIECE OF PAPER OR GET SOMEONE TO DO EM WITH ME BUT DON'T BABY ME, DON'T MAKE ME LOOK HELPLESS AND MOST OF ALL DON'T MAKE THE OTHERS WAIT FOR ME O- BLOODY- K?" She yelled.  
  
Cyclops looked at her in shock as she stormed out,  
  
"Well" jean exclaimed.  
  
"Gem!" bobby called running after her, Jubilee, gambit and rogue went as well, storm and Logan looked at each other then followed them, jean beast and Scott were left in the danger room.   
  
"I'm sorry" Gem said as bobby caught up with her, she had braced herself against the wall with both arms and was staring at the floor. "I got carried away, I …I shouldn't have lost my temper, I didn't want to cause trouble I just…. I feel like an idiot for that"  
  
"We all went through that" storm said kindly, walking over to the group that had gathered around gem "we all reacted in different ways, Cyclops will survive being yelled at and your points are justified, there's no harm done"  
  
"yeah but, he's right I could of gotten us both hurt"  
  
"FOR WHAt for tripping up?" bobby laughed "gem, I trip up loads ok, Cyclops done it few times, once in the middle of a battle field, accidents happen don't worry"  
  
"K" gem said hesitantly then grinned, "so still helping me redecorate tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet ya, But I think you owe me a favor from dumping me of a tower today" he grinned gem rolled her eyes "and what shall be my penance sirrah" she said trying to do a Shakespearean accent but failing miserably because her French accent got in the way.  
  
Bobby laughed "You said you like play station games I challenge you," he put on a ridiculous surge of melodrama now that everyone else was drifting off down the hall "to resident evil" he finished.  
  
Gem burst out laughing "YOUR ON"  



	17. On video games and miniskirts

"Honest to gods, why did those idiots change jill's costume, I mean who goes zombie hunting in like, a miniskirt and boob tube dude" Jubilee sneered at the screen where Gemma currently had the controls and was steering Jill valentine around the streets of racoon city in Resident evil: Nemesis.   
  
Bobby jubilee and Gem were hanging out in jubilees room, wardrobes of bright colours black walls with flames on it, and mostly red furniture were the only other occupants, the only light came from the tv and the Alarm clock read 7:15 pm.  
  
" Jill valentine that's who" Gem grinned  
  
"Crazy, really crazy I mean half her skin is bare at precisely the places a zombie would bite her, and its impossible to run in a miniskirt, I tried it once, I mean if that was real life it would be suicide"  
  
"Uhm If this was real life she wouldn't be walking around a city where the only inhabitants other than her and a couple of mercenaries are flesh eating zombies And Mr. "stars" in person." Gem pointed out.  
  
"Besides they only did that cos they figured they needed more incentive for the guys to buy it" bobby put in "though I think it would be impractical as hell, but then I'm a member of a super hero team, practical is one of Scott's favourite words"  
  
"Ah don't mention Scoot, you've ruined the evening" gem grimaced-  
  
"Well they didn't do that in the first one" Jubilee put in not hearing gem  
  
"resident evil 3 had to beat re 2 so they put Jill in a slutty costume, plus maybe the one she wore in the first one was in the wash" Bobby countered  
  
"Ah you guys" gem said glancing at the screen where Jill had died, (good job I save d a few seconds ago) " Is it just me or does it bother any one else that the zombies look like their humping the main characters when they die?" she asked.  
  
The others studied the screen as second "They do a bit don't they" bobby conceded "it is kinda gross" jubilee said with a frown  
  
"I think it sad that two 22 year olds are sitting here earnestly discussing resident evil at 7 30 in the evening I mean shouldn't we be going on hot one night stands or something" Gemma laughed, giving the control to jubilee and moving to sit next to bobby on the bed.  
  
"A) I'm 23" bobby laughed "and b)2 he leaned closer to gem and whispered in her ear "I'll go on hot one night stands with you if you want" he sing songs.  
  
"BOBBY" she yelled indignantly, elbowing him in the stomach  
  
"Ouch watch those elbows there gem your gonna hurt someone one of these days"  
  
"yeah starting with you icicle" she said grinning devilishly  
  
"Icicle? I liked bobby d later"  
  
"you be quiet or it's death by elbows for you" she laughed, winky  
  
"I can think of worse ways to go OUCH…. GEMMA!"   
  
"aw bobby you can be so cute some times" Gem shook her head, laughing. 


	18. the winner takes it all

Gem waved to bobby in the hall and stepped into the guest room, she'd have her own room soon enough but for now she was in the guestroom, she dumped her jacket on the chair and flipped the switch on the radio, beginning to undress .  
  
The musical talents of Abba filled the room and gem smiled, stepping into the shower she sang along with the song as the vocals started  
  
"I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play  
  
The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny  
  
I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules  
  
The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.  
  
But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed  
  
The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all  
  
I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all......"   
  
Gem stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and shut the radio off.  
  
Last night, this morning even, Till about halfway through the day that song would have felt absurdly appropriate, no actually it still felt appropriate the difference was, this morning she'd have cried, cried for Mathew. But not now, what had changed?   
  
  
Mathew wasn't the winner he wasn't the guy she'd thought she'd been in love with, she didn't care what happened with him she was over him there was only one question left in her mind.  
  
What happened now?  
  
Gem grinned evilly at the thought "so what happens now? Another suitcase in another hall" she sang twirling round, her voice was just the right key, the second words were a perfectly timed as you could get them when they were supposed to be sung by another person and overlap "SO WHAT HAPPENS NOW" she sang as loudly as she could without straining her voice, which was loud, as she threw open the window "take your picture off another wall!" "WHERE AM I GOING TO? YOU'll GET BY YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEFORE" she sighed, a slightly melancholy sigh "where am I going to?" she whispered into the starry night.  
  
At another window, unbeknownst to gem someone was watching "don't ask anymore" bobby whispered.  



	19. A Brand New Day

The next morning*  
  
Gem woke up smiling, reviewing what she had to do today, hum wait a second "SO WHAT HAPPENS NOW" she trilled, reached for a pen and paper on the guestrooms dresser and began to write  
  
(So rogue meant that as a joke but hey …a girl s allowed some fun) gem said scribbling down the list of guy's names,   
  
Single and loving it…again, gem laughed out loud.  
  
(Right so today bobby going to help me do my room up, cool what else do I have to do anything? OH YEAH ring Jacklean and tell her I'm not dead, I'm so not looking forward to that conversation.)  
  
She sighed and looked in the carrier bags that still held all her clothes rummaged around and decided on the blue leggings again and a red 3-quarter sleeve top, she then plucked the denim jacket from its perch on a nearby chair.  
  
"Hey there gem, your humble servant awaits to lug round can of paints for you, where are you starting"  
  
"I don't know where can you buy wall paints here, and stencil paper, scissors and marker's then I want to go to a CD store, I miss not having my music, talking of music, When do I need to start working for Xavier as a teacher like the rest of you do and is that class open"  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask him when we get back, we can go into Westchester to get the stuff for the room and the CDs, we can take the car, and there's an Ikea, nearby, I'm assuming you want furniture in this room?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm not sure I'm going to get it from Ikea but we can have a look, and stop at a flea market if we see one"  
  
"What were you thinking"  
  
"Ah it's a plan I've always wanted to try out but I've always been missing the courage, time, room of the right size or funds to do it" gem grinned handing him a plan he took it and whistled   
  
"Nice, you have a great imagination, my rooms dead boring, walls are ice blue most of the furniture is pine" he laughed  
  
"Sometimes plain works, gem grinned you should see what want to do with bathroom"  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask" bobby grinned.  
  
"That might be a good idea, come on lets get started" Gem smiled, turning and sprinting out of the room eagerly, bobby followed just a bit slower, this might be fun, but it was definitely going to be a lot of work, gem would probably be in the room all day, and he would probably end up helping her, oh well it wasn't very nice weather out anyway.  
  



	20. The trouble with diy stores....

"D.I.Y stores, D.I.Y stores, my how I hate D.I.Y stores" gem sang under her breath " ah finally" she sighed, spotting the color paint she needed and popping them in the shopping basket. Now she just needed the stencil paper and the indelible ink pens, plus the gold leaf paper, they walked past an aisle where there were posters, and she caught sight of one for titanic, she looked at bobby gestured to the picture then grinned. "ONCE MORE you open the door and you're here in my heart and my hear will go on and ONNNNNNN" she said, screwing up her face so she looked like she was gagging and sticking out her tongue when she finished her melodramatic version of the song, bobby laughed "not a di craprio fan eh?"  
  
"Never have been and never really for gods sakes "OH Jack, jack don't die jack" can we says, DITZ, slut, stupid movie, can we say BORING"  
  
"Hell yes " bobby chuckled "you wanted stenciling paper right" he asked, grabbing a roll of the top shelf, she nodded, then her eyes gleamed "truth or dare"  
  
" Hum" he looked at the glint in her eyes, she was up to something, and by the looks of it, it could be very embarrassing, but hell he could take whatever she threw at him he wasn0't the prank master for nothing, besides this could be fun.  
  
"Dare" he grinned  
  
"Always one for a challenge bobby I knew you wouldn't disappoint me"  
  
"Come on gem cut the crap and shoot the dare" bobby chuckled  
  
"All right, I want you too…" she whispered the last part in her ear  
  
"No way"  
  
"Come on ya too chicken?"  
  
"No way am I a chicken gem!"  
  
"Then do it, it's just a silly dare, what's the worse that can happen,"  
  
"I can look like a total idiot," he countered  
  
"But then you'll make me look like one right after so what's the big deal"  
  
"Fine you're on"  
  
"You're a fun guy a real fun guy" Gem said grinning at him  
  
"I'm a also a sucker for your smile babe" he winked at her, she hit him playfully, she did that a lot. Most of the time not enough to hurt, just playful bats when she found something annoyingly funny, he smiled.  
  
"Cheeky" she accused  
  
"Violent" he shot back, still grinning from ear to ear, she scowled, she looked so cute when she was pretending to be angry. 


	21. truth or dare is dangerous for your heal...

Authors note: thanks to metro princess for helping me out with this chapter when there was no muse present, you're an angel.  
  
*Back at the mansion*  
Rogue paced back and forth. She was jealous and wouldn't admit it-Ever since Gem had turned, up Remy had been distracted. Whenever Gem was there, he forgot about her and insisted on talking to the girl in French.  
  
She wouldn't mind but she just…she felt so horrible being jealous of gem after all that the girl had gone through, but she was sure that Remy felt something for her, she just HAD to KNOW."  
  
(Speak of the devil) she could see Remy heading past in the corridor now "REMY, Remy can yah come here a minute sugah"  
  
"Sure Chere what's de problem?"  
  
"Remy I need ya to tell me something and tell me straight" rogue demanded arms folded across her chest, Remy looked at her warily, why was she mad, he hadn't done anything… this time.  
  
"Chere what's wrong?"  
  
"It's about Gemma"  
  
« O...k »  
  
« You like her, don't you? I mean you're in love with her? »  
  
Remy stared at rogue disbelievingly for a moment, then burst out laughing  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY CAJUN"  
  
"Rogue Chere, I swear to you, de petite is like de little sista I never had, you are de only woman I love Chere" Remy said taking a step forward and gathering rogue in his arms, she buried her face in his shirt, as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
"That was awful silly of me, wasn't it Remy?"  
  
"S'allright Chere, we all do silly things now an' again, I mean we wear spandex, dat's silly"  
  
Rogue chuckled   
  
" All I wanna do is have some fun and I got a feeling I'm no the only one, all I wanna have to do is have some fun until the sun comes up over Santa Monica boulevard" Bobby sang, rolling his eyes as gem and him walked through the door, Rogue and Remy looked up from their cuddle to stare at them  
  
"uhm ami, why are you singing a Sheryl crow song?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Truth or dare, dangerous for your health" Gem grinned at her teammate and good friend   
  
"And its your turn now" bobby grinned evilly  
  
"Oh no, GAMBIT Save me"  
  
"Just take truth petit"  
  
"Nah that would be too chicken" gem replied  
  
"Yah pride will get yah killed some day,sugah" rogue laughed  
  
"Maybe so" gem grinned "but then no one will be able to accuse me of being coward"  
  
"We weep for our teammate who died so honorably" bobby laughed, wiping a mock tear away from his face "anyway I'm all out of dares, and you need help with decorating your bedroom so I'll let you off this time"  
  
"Phew" gem said with an exaggerated sigh as the two of them walked off laughing  
  
"Besides Chere" Remy whispered in rogue ear "looks like gems already found her man nyeh?"  
  
"I'd say so Cajun," rogue whispered, nuzzling her head against his chest. 


	22. Changing rooms

Gem sighed almost contentedly, turned up the CD player, which was playing a song by Basement Jaxx and turned back to painting a giant fleur de Lys in red over the corner of her white walls.   
  
"WHERES YOUR HEAD AT" she yelled with the music, reaching up to try and paint the tip of her design. If only bobby was here, he'd disappeared shortly after letting her borrow and old shirt of his to wear over a pair of pajama shorts she'd bought for sleepwear in the summer, perfect gear for a messy activity like painting.   
  
Suddenly she yelped as she felt a cold weight at the back of her neck, she swung round hitting bobby playfully on the arm "DON'T DO That!" she yelled laughing, "you nearly gave me a heart attack" He was holding the offensive can of coke he'd placed on her neck and it's not so evil twin, one in each hand.   
  
"I'm so sorry" he said with that adorable grin that made him look soo… cute "what can I possibly do to make you forgive me"   
  
"well or a start you can give me one of those cokes you abandoned me for" Gem smiled, suddenly aware of just how thirsty she was. "One of them was for you anyways" he grinned, passing her the coke. "still need some help decorating?" he asked   
  
"Yeah I can't easily reach the top of the designs, and then I need to install a light, and I'm terrible at electronics and not tall enough to reach the plug" Gem said, cracking open the coke and taking a grateful swig, "thanks for the coke and the use of the old shirt by the way" she said smiling at him.   
  
"Your welcome" he said with a laugh "better than leaving it to rot under the bed huh?"   
  
"heh" gem snorted "at least you have a bed, be thankful", they both laughed   
  
"So, you want me to help you with the highest bit of these designs and install the light for you and that's it?"   
  
"Yeah, that all I need done till the furniture arrives, gonna be working on some artwork to go on the white blind for the window over a few days I think, and later today I gotta catch some time in the danger room and make a phone call"   
  
"Cool, need help with the danger room session"   
  
"Your more than welcome if you're passing by at the time I need as much help as I can get" gem said with a chuckle, taking another sip from the coke.   
  
"Right then, lets get started here" bobby said, plucking the paintbrush gently from her hand and easily reaching the last piece of the design, finishing it with one careful stroke. He then did the same with the identical design on the other wall.   
  
"Great, now the last question is, can you reach the light fixtures up their on the ceiling with a chair 'cos, I can't" Gem said leaning back against the wall.   
  
"Well let's see" bobby said grinning, "we have one chair, one light bulb lamp shade and accessories, plus one person taller than Gemma, and I think this just might work ladies and gents"   
  
"Funny bobby really funny." gem laughed, stopping as he mounted the chair with his back too her, he had SUCH a cute ass (whoa girl, full mental stop, does he even know he's doing that?). Gem tried to contain her disappointment as bobby dropped from the chair and turned to face her.   
  
"So you said you wanted to get some danger room training in"   
  
"You bet I do, I'm hardly much use if some super villain attacks the mansion right now until I get some more practice, and if there's one thing I hate it's being useless"   
  
"Well its, 6 pm now, so if we train for a hour? Then stop wasn't their a call you wanted to make, ohh and if its to bitch out Mathew can I help?"   
  
Gem burst out laughing, "no it's not to bitch out Mathew but if I ever feel like giving him a good haunting, maybe on Halloween, I won't let you miss out on the fun."


	23. Phone call to a broken heart

It was late evening when Gem picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number, reflecting on the danger room session with bobby. They'd run into his friend hank on the way. She'd been introduced to him before. She'd liked him, once she got used to the way he talked, and she pretty much understood him if she listened properly. He'd cornered them to say that he'd asked Scott and the professor and they'd agreed that iceman should help tutor her in the use of her powers because crystal and ice were similar materials and their powers worked in similar ways, no objections from this girl, thank you very much.   
  
And she couldn't stop thinking about his hand brushing her arm during the session, the buzz she'd felt, a buzz that had defiantly not been from the cold, and his eyes were so blue….   
Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice at the end of a line   
  
"Hello Jackie? It's me"   
  
"No it's not a joke it's really me, is their anyone there in the room with you?"   
  
"K let me explain, allot happened on the trip to America, and I can't come back, I can't let them oh god its such a long story…." Gem managed to relate the whole thing in a shortened version, and listened for a few moments as her best friend called her x boyfriend every swear word under the sun, she was inclined to agree.   
  
"I'm not gonna like what?"   
  
"HE DID WHAT?"   
  
"THEIR ENGAGED?"   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, FOR GOD SAKES I'VE ONLY BEEN GONE WHAT TWO THREE DAYS…. oh no, Jackie…HOW LONG has this been going on behind my back?"   
  
She stood there with the phone clutched in her hands. This was not happening to her, a few weeks ago she'd been living a perfectly normal happy life, and now she was mutant. Her ex had tried to kill her along with just about every other person in a club, and he'd been cheating on her with her Sister- the sister she'd never got one with, the sister she'd always hated, the sister who'd ALWAYS stolen her men. And they were engaged, when she was supposed to be dead for only about what? 2 days, and she'd never hurt him. She'd always been faithful, always done what he wanted. Was that it? Was she too boring, not challenging enough, wasn't she good enough for him? Didn't he even feel the tiniest bit guilty if she was supposed to be dead?   
  
And for that matter, what if he'd always been this way and she hadn't noticed? What if it wasn't her fault? What if the only thing she'd done wrong was be a gullible fool, her usual problem when it came to affairs of the heart.   
  
What, yeah, yeah I'm fine Jackie, listen gotta go. call you back some other time." She jerked herself back to reality, slammed the phone back down on the hook and ran up the stairs towards the rooftops. Running to somewhere she could think in peace, feeling the first tears prick behind her eyes.   
  
"Gem what's the matter?" bobby called after her. He'd just been coming out of the rec room when he over heard the last 2 sentences and saw her run off. He decided to go after her. If there was anything he could do to help, then, goddammit, he'd do it. He couldn't bear to see her unhappy, especially not when she looked like she was just starting to feel better.   
  
  
Authors note: again thanks to metro princess for some beta reading. What's a girl to do when her muses go on vacation?


	24. Perfect kiss

You still think of him don't you" the voice rang out on the rooftops behind her, bobby.   
  
"Yes and no, I thought I was over him but, But thinking of him with my SISTER, how could they do that, how could she, they think I'm dead and two days later their in bed together and ENGAGED?" gem stared up at the stars, she could hear and feel him sit down beside her,   
"wanna talk about it?" he asked   
  
"Might as well, You know I thought he dumped me because I was mutant but it's obviously more than that, I mean he didn't propose to ME after two days, I just wasn't good enough for his perfect little life. And its not just Mathew, It's like, how do I explain this, I've been hurt so many times before and this is the final straw, I don't believe in happy ever after anymore."   
  
"Don't say that" bobby said almost pleadingly beside her.   
  
"It's true I don't I find it hard to believe in anything any more and that disgusts me, it disgusts me that I'm so jaded"   
  
"Your not that jaded compared to some of us Gem" bobby replied cutting her off, he looked at her, she turned her head away but lent back against his chest, closing her eyes as tears welled up on her cheeks, she continued as if he hadn't said that.   
  
"It's like that song in Evita, another suitcase in another hall you know 'Time and time again, I've said that I don't care, I'm immune to the gloom, that I'm hard through and through But every time it matters all my words desert me, so anyone can hurt me and they do', oh bobby, bobby why does every guy I fall in love with have to hurt me?" she almost yelled the last words in desperation looking up at him.   
  
He titled her chin very gently, and wiped the tears from her eyes carefully, their faces were barely an inch apart "I would never hurt you" he whispered softly. Gemma gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and whispered back, "I know" she didn't even think about it but instantly knew it was true. Their lips met.   
  
The kiss wasn't wet and slobbery, it wasn't like he was trying to eat her alive from the inside, tongue first, it wasn't rough and hard, it was like no kiss she'd ever had before, it was soft tender, almost chaste it was…   
  
Perfect.   
  
In that one moment in time Gemma realized two things, 1) she had never loved Mathew, perhaps she had lusted after him but love had been nothing but an illusion and so many other times before her had been just the same thing and 2)   
  
She believed in happy ever after again.


End file.
